1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to golf equipment and more specifically to an air cannon apparatus and system which tests the flight and roll performance of a broad array of golf balls to achieve optimal golf ball distance and consistency.
2. Description of Related Art
Systems for golf ball fitting are well known. Conventional methods for finding the best golf ball for a golfer derive from the golfer actually playing rounds of golf with different brands and then deciding which brand is best. Obviously this method has its faults. Not only is it extremely time consuming but it can be very expensive. Another method for golf ball selection is to go to a retail store and go through a ball fitting system. Most of these systems are designed by the golf ball manufacturers and are only applicable to the brands they make. Still another method is to categorize golfers based upon their ability levels and then lump them into categories matching specific brands.
Four patents assigned to Acushnet Company, invented by Bissonnette, et al. disclose general golf ball testing machines and methods for measurement of Coefficient Of Restitution (COR) and contact time of golf balls. U.S. Pat. No. 6,571,600 teaching an apparatus and method for quantifying the stiffness of a golf ball or COR, while also measuring contact time. The apparatus is an air cannon providing means for velocity measurement. U.S. Pat. No. 6,804,988 discloses an automated machine for testing physical properties of golf balls and U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,039 discloses the method and apparatus for measuring the coefficient of restitution of a golf ball following simulated hitting by an actual golf club. The '178 patent is a continuation of the '988 and '600 patents.
Christensen discloses a golf ball projecting air cannon capable of projecting a golf ball or paint ball beyond 100 yards in U.S. Pat. No. 6,644,294. Tygar, et al. discloses a pneumatic golf ball launching device in U.S. Pat. No. 6,416,428.
A performance assessment and information system is taught by Seeley, et al. in U.S. published application 2008/0021651 which is designed to measure, calculate, derive and analyze the ball movement and ball-oriented characteristics in order to provide an assessment of the player's performance. Chien in U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,650 teaches a pneumatic golf club testing apparatus which projects a golf ball at a fixed golf club head.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,671 to Mihran teaches a device for providing for the accurate determination of the launch angle of a golf ball after being struck by a golf ball. Voges, et al. teaches systems and methods using advanced technology for identifying the optimum equipment for a golfer in U.S. Pat. No. 7,166,035. Gobush describes a method and apparatus for measuring ball launch conditions in U.S. published application 2007/0060410.
Since all golfers are unique in their swing characteristics it is most important to determine how that unique swing impacts the golf ball. The golf ball speed, golf ball spin rate and the golf ball launch angle immediately upon impact are the most critical pieces of information needed to determine how a golf ball will perform. With the development of golf launch monitors it is now readily available for golfers to gather this data. It was necessary to develop a database system to compare a plurality of golf balls based on this available data. A testing method was established to compare these golf balls against one another at various tests. To insure complete accuracy in testing specialized testing equipment had to be built to perform exacting tests. A centrifugal force rotary robot was designed to perform impact tests.
An air cannon system was designed to conduct golf ball aerodynamic performance testing. This air cannon is the subject of this patent application. A pendulum-putting machine was also designed to conduct putting tests. Other equipment that is standard to the golf industry such as durometers, compression testers, chronographs and launch monitors were used in testing. Traditional robots and air cannons common to the golf industry could not be used to conduct tests. Golf robots such as “Iron Byron” are designed to swing golf clubs and simulate a real golfers swing. The problem is their inability to generate the same exact strike on the golf ball each time. The inconsistency in shaft bending and impact locations on the golf face will skew golf ball comparison studies. Therefore a pendulum type centrifuge was designed to swing in a perfect circle allowing for the golf ball to be struck in the same exact location every time. The speed can be controlled through a servomotor and the launch angle can be altered via the hitting blocks attached to the end of the shaft. An air cannon system had to be designed that could shoot the golf balls at various speeds, launch angles and spin rates without the impact of a golf club. Since the amount of times a golf ball can be struck with a golf club is limited before damage occurs, a no impact device had to be designed. This equipment is necessary to develop the golf ball comparison testing databases. Finally it is known that all golf balls within a given brand do not perform exactly the same. This is true because of manufacturing tolerances. Therefore it is necessary to not only determine which brand is best for a golfer but then that brand should be tested for consistency.
Another invention of applicants herein which is the subject of a separate pending patent application is directed to a method of matching a golfer's skills to a particular brand of golf balls by first testing a golfer's skills using a golf launch monitor, the data derived from this test being entered into an extensive computerized system of research databases. Further test results are taken for putting comparisons between all brands within the system. A final category known as “the feel index” is also tested and entered into the computer database. Based upon the results and golfer preference towards distance, accuracy, putting and feel, the top brand is selected for that person. This brand is then subjected to a series of air cannon tests to determine the performance characteristics of each ball. The balls are then subdivided into groups and performance rated for consistency.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.